Snow from a Snow
by Ro Nordmann
Summary: I thought joining the Night's Watch would calm my spirit, but it didn't. I still felt hollow inside, not a befitting thought for a son of Eddard Stark, but then I am a bastard, not a true Stark.


**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

Beta Reader: Bella Ami (Thanks bb!)

**¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

**A Snow From A Snow**

**¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

I thought joining the Night's Watch would calm my spirit, but it didn't. I still felt hollow inside, not a befitting thought for a son of Eddard Stark, but then I am a bastard, not a true Stark. Nothing will take that away. My own merits won't change my affliction; I will always be a Snow.

I missed my brothers and sisters, but I could not remain in their presence, not while Lady Stark looked disdainfully at me. She blamed me, as if I was responsible for my birth. It does not matter now; I am far away from them all. I will make my father proud of me, knowing I will do my duty as a guard, beside my uncle Benjen. It does not mean I will not miss Arya and her spunk and need to prove herself worthy, or Bran and his knack for heights. Robb always treated me like a true brother.

This is for the best.

The men are all asleep. Only the howls of the wind outside and the snores accompany me. So tired, yet I do not repose.

My eyes must have closed on me, and I am startled awake by the presence of something...no someone.

No one stirs. But I know it is here. It has its own light that brightens within.

At first I think it is a ghost, all translucent like. Then I think it may be an attack by a wildling. I blindly search for my sword, but come up empty handed. The specter approaches and somehow becomes clear.

A woman covered in a shimmering veil.

Her dark eyes lock on mine, and I feel a longing like I have never felt in all my life. Feelings that bring forth a deep hunger for her, for joining my body with hers. Her covering disappears and her body is bared to my scrutiny.

Her hair is long, dark, and curly; it moves with the breeze. Her breasts are lopsided and full, with engorged nipples ready to be plucked and tasted upon. Her torso and belly are crisscrossed with scars, marked by someone, I want to caress them and make it better, forgotten. Her womanhood is covered in dark curly hairs, hiding her deepest secrets. I want to know them, I want to possess them, and make them mine. Her curves lure me to her and I am standing, she beckons me to follow. I do not hesitate, or question, I just follow my siren.

She is not perfect; her skin jiggles as she walks. Yet I am transfixed and I do as she commands.

We are no longer at the Wall. She has transported me to the woods of Winterfell, to Godswood and I can see the ancient weirwood with the carved face looking down at the pool of dark water, only now, that water is clear.

My waif turns and smiles, I smile back. As we get closer, the water shows my family and the hardships they are facing. I can see as my father is beheaded by a child, my brother Robb starting a war, Arya running away looking at a boy, Sansa mistreated and abused by the child king, Bran paralyzed and trapped in his own body...it is all too much.

Her hands are on my face and her eyes look into mine, willing me to connect with her, with her spirit. I can hear a whisper, yet she does not speak.

_Listen to me Jon Snow._

_Calm your heart, for it is mine to care._

_Do not fret for the future, it is set in motion._

_Be with me, and you will be rewarded._

I tried to voice my concerns, but her hand stopped me.

_No more words...just take what is yours._

It made no sense, and my wide eyes let her know my confusion. Her hands took mine and placed them on her uneven breasts.

And once again she whispered into my mind.

_Take what is yours._

My mouth landed on hers with abandon, directed by an invisible force. Her taste was divine, honey and sweet. My hands caressed her side and followed the contours until they reached her bottom. Her legs straddled my waist next, her hands unfastening my garments, my skin exposed pebbled with the cold. Her aroma, lavender on my nostrils, she had been anointed with oils, an offering for me.

"What is mine to take?"

_Don't question the gods, Jon Snow._

_Take what's been given._

_Follow the purpose of your path._

_It has been set to greatness._

_You shall see._

As if I needed an incentive, her hand curved itself on my erect member.

_A Snow from a Snow._

Riddles, she spoke in riddles and right this very moment my brain was not in the mood for games.

"You are mine?"

_Not yet...but I will be._

Her hand made sure of it. With my strength I held her in place, while she pushed me into her warmth. I was swallowed, and my instincts control the rest, thrusting forward. Her back hit the tree, as I pushed and pull back, to once again impale myself within her depths. Her nails ran through my shoulders, breaking the skin, giving me her own mark, I was hers too.

"Won't...the gods...be...angry?"

_No silly man, they are pleased._

Her voice wasn't strained by our coupling, but I was now concerned with my impending release. I had never experienced this, and thought I would never know this woman. My reasons were clear; I would not impart the curse of bastard on any child of mine.

I could not hold her upright anymore, so I pulled back, regretting the momentary separation. She complied and laid herself on her back and promptly ensnared me back in between her opened legs. Her secret place was mine to plunder, and I kept inching closer to completeness.

I was shivering all over, the sweat pouring out of me and the cold air making me shudder. Her hands planted themselves on my back, urging me on.

_More...more, please... _

Yes, more I'll give you everything. I kept thrusting wildly, until I felt her body contract and her chest rise. I saw the elation in her eyes, and her mouth took my lips.

_Give yourself to me._

I felt a surge from within me and then it was outpouring...into her.

_A Snow from a Snow._

My eyes opened and I was back in the crowded room, with the gust of wind battering the walls and the snores of my comrades. My heart felt like it was coming out of my chest and my body felt flushed. It was just a dream...a wonderful dreamscape where I had a woman, and I was her man, designated by the gods.

The door burst open without warning. Benjen came in and strode towards me.

"Jon...Your father is dead. Robb is commanding an army to avenge is death and demands the return of both your sisters."

Dread filled my heart; all those things had been revealed on the water at Godswood.

How could it be?

"Come."

I stiffly try to stand, but my muscles would not cooperate. Finally, I followed my uncle outside.

"Uh...I'm sorry Jon."

He took me into his arms and held me. If I was honest, I felt a deeper connection with my uncle. It was the reason I was here, at the Wall.

His next words, I did not anticipate.

"Why do you smell of lavender oil?"

Her whispered words came once more with the whistling of the wind.

_Listen to me Jon Snow._

_Calm your heart, for it is mine to care._

_Do not fret for the future, it is set in motion._

_Be with me, and you will be rewarded._

_A Snow from a Snow._


End file.
